Reader
by Inky8Fingers
Summary: She lost everything she ever loved, and now she is being given the chance to start again.Normal worldTortall crossover.Sorry, i suck at summaries. please read and review, cause i won't post another chapter if i don't have 5 reviews. Hope you like it!
1. Prologue

Reader Prologue

Ray Archer of Stalla-Ga pulled back her curtains to interpret the time, she saw the dark sky and interpreted it to be about one or two, then silently she pulled on a pair of black breeches on in the place of her stripy pyjama bottoms, and a blue polo shirt instead of her grey top. Next came a pair of knee high leather riding boots. When she had finished dressing she grabbed her velvet riding helmet, and a pair of black riding gloves.

Reaching to pick up a riding crop that sat idly, she shook her head and decided not to bother.

_Midnight __won't play up _she thought silently.

Thinking that she had managed to slide past the butler, Sebastian, she gently pushed the main living room door open and picked up a black fleece from the arm of one of the many plush sofas.

She walked backwards out of the room, shutting the door behind her with a well practiced silence.

Ray turned round, and was face to face with the butler, as in noses almost touching.

She had to quickly remind herself not to scream, and instead put her fist on her hip, her helmet tucked in the gap it created against her side. The other arm hung beside her leg, her fleece dangling from her hand, almost touching the floor.

"Milady, would you care to explain why you are sneaking about the house fully dressed for riding at one in the morning?"

Ray sighed, it was a life long ambition to be able to sneak out of the house with out Bastian hearing and trying to discourage her.

"Just going for a 'Perfectly safe, short and sensible' night ride, is all, can 'ya cut me some slack just this once."

He pulled a florescent sash and boot straps from behind his back and smiled slightly under his salt and pepper moustache.

"Only if you stop talking like we just pulled you out of the gutter, your farther would not approve."

Ray squealed and threw herself at him, hugging him tight.

"Thank you SO much Bastian, you're the best butler a girl could ask for."

Bastian stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, the patted her back slightly.

After a moment, Ray let go and scampered out of the room. Barely a second later she stuck her head round the expensive wooden door.

"You're not going to tell papa are you?" Her voice barely a whisper.

"What would it be that I cannot tell your father then, lady?" He Winked and flashed an unusually cheerful grin at her before folding his hands neatly behind his back and walking down the hallway into the kitchen.

There was a shuffle behind her, and her instincts reacted before she had time to think, her riding hat dropped to the floor as she had spun low to the ground, pulling a small knife out of her boot.

Another spin had her pointing the knife at the neck of her 4 year old sister Mara, who looked absolutely terrified and clutched her favourite toy bunny, tears just beginning to well up over her sensitive blue eyes.

Ray instantly slid the knife back into its hidden sheath in her boot and scooped up Mara, holding her close, stroking her hair. One arm

Ray carried her from the hallway and into one of the smaller family rooms.

She very gently lay her on one of the sofas that lined the west wall. Kneeling on the floor next to it, she crooned until Mara had stopped crying.

"Sorry Mara, I didn't know it was you, I didn't mean to scare you, I promise. Look, see, I promise." Ray held up one hand and drew a circle with a cross through it on her palm with the other hand.

Mara nodded and did the same on her own, a kind of scared little smile on her lips.

"Why are you out of bed at this time of night, did you have another nightmare?"

The little girls lip wobbled and she nodded.

"Remember what I said, just give him a carrot and it will turn into a dream-mare, who shows you lovely dreams of ponies and angels. Ok? Now, I have to go somewhere, but Martha can take you up to bed and read you a story. I think she is in the kitchen with Bastian, so we can pick up a carrot on the way."

Mara slid of the sofa and picked up Ray's pale and soft hand, her own little one tucked warmly into it.

Ray had been correct; Martha, their plump and ever smiling cook sat talking quietly with Bastian over steaming cups of tea. There was always someone awake in the house, for some unknown reason, and it was very useful.

"Martha, could you take Mara up to bed and read her a story, the nightmare is back, so we need to get it a carrot." Ray and Mara padded quietly on the tiled floor to the tall grey fridge.

Ray lifted Mara up so she could choose a carrot herself from the vegetable box at the bottom of the refrigerator.

Mara slid out of Ray's arms and went over to Martha who gave her a warm smile and patted on the head. Mara gave her a big cheesy grin and scuffed her food across the tiles.

Ray crossed the few steps distance between them and knelt down to give Mara a Big warm hug.

"I love you, Mara, sweet dreams, and I will see you in the morning. Sisidanno" Ray told her lovingly, in the warm voice she saved only for Mara, the favourite out of all her 5 siblings, using the word that they had made up a long time ago, that meant good night in their private language.

Mara snuggled against her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too Ray, see you in the morning. Sisidanno"

She kissed her softly on the forehead and let go.

Mara scampered out of the room in front of Martha, who got stiffly off the high kitchen stool.

As she walked past, Ray put a hand on her shoulder and murmured,

"Remember to take a bite out of the carrot once she is asleep, oh, and I would appreciate if you kept it to yourself that I was up and about at the is time of night. Thanks"

The woman smiled, patting Ray on the shoulder in return.

"Anything for you 'lady"

Ray walked back into the hall and started searching for the riding helmet that had been dropped in her haste to slit her baby sister's throat.

She winced, she would have to get her a doll or write a story for her to say sorry.

"Ah!" She whispered triumphantly, her slim fingers wrapping round the strap and yanking it out from under a sideboard.

At last, she could get on with her scheduled ride, on her loving horse, midnight.

Glancing at the hall mirror as she walked past, Ray straightened her raven's wing black hair, and pursed her red lips.

She had never denied the fact that she was pretty, with hair so black that it glinted blue in the light.

Her eyes where a deep sapphire blue, that sparked different shades of blue depending on her emotions, at the moment they were deep, quite dark, which was her neutral colour.

Her skin was a very pale ivory that accented her dark hair and eyes.

Makeup was never an issue for Ray, and she just saw it as a waste of money.

After straightening her black fleece that she had just slipped over her head, Ray fastened the florescent sash over her shoulder and around her waste, and then two smaller ones were strapped round the top of her boots.

She was ready for some time to think about life, and night rides were the only times she could do so in a house full of staff and 5 siblings, her being the 6th and second to oldest.

* * *

The stables where quiet except for the normal noises made by horses at night. Ray pulled out a flash light and shone it around her.

When she reached the last stall in the row, she quietly unlocked the door, letting it move open slightly.

She picked her tack of the racks on the opposite wall and then walked into the stall, shutting the door gently behind her with her foot.

She was greeted by a friendly whinny and a playful head but from her young stallion, who's withers came past her shoulder.

Ray hefted the saddle and all the other parts on to midnight's back and did up the various buckles.

When she was finished, she lifted one foot into the closest stirrup and pushed as hard as could, easily lifting herself over the saddle, and sliding the other foot into the other stirrup.

Patting midnight on the neck one final time, Ray kicked him into a gentle trot out of the pristine stables.

The first thing to creep into her mind as she cruised along on midnight's back was siblings.

Ray had 3 brothers, Michael 19, Tristan 13 and William8, and 2 sisters, Mara 4 and Clarice 10.

Then there was her, Ray. An odd name for a girl, especially for one of a family of high status.

She was 15 years old and about 5ft 3, average height for her age. She had a good shape, one that attracted boys like a magnet, but she just brushed them off.

Next were Mara's nightmares. Dreams filled with flames and death and the lifeless bodies of the ones she loved.

They would have to tell their farther about them, and see if there was someone who Mara could see about them.

Various other thoughts crossed her mind for the next 20 minutes, varying from school studies to boys, to her father who was so rarely available to talk to for his children. Her mother, who had died only 6 months ago, from cancer. The mother who had tucked her in at night when she was sad, or who had nursed her back to health herself when she was sick, instead of letting their father call a nurse.

Ray was just 5 miles from home, when the fire engine whizzed past her, down the road that led only to their house, nestled in the hills of Stalla-Ga in cornwall, that translates literally into little star... no idea why, it just did.

But there was only one place that fire engine could have been headed, and if she listen hard, past the fire engine, then there it was, the unmistakable crackle of the largest fire she had ever heard.

Before another thought passed her mind, was off, riding as fast as she could, in the direction of her home and family.

* * *

She arrived to see stretcher after stretcher being carried to waiting ambulances, and her heart shattered into a thousand tiny pieces.

They where gone, all of them, there where enough stretchers there to account for all of the people living in the manor house.

The staff, her stomach twisted, Sebastian, all her brothers and sisters, her stomach wrenched itself into a knot inside her, Mara, they where all there, and they all had the sheets pulled up over their faces.

She threw herself off of midnight and ran over to the first ambulance, and pushed past the paramedics, who tried to no avail to stop her, hurling herself into the ambulance she pulled back the first 2 sheets, to find the faces of her to sisters blank and cold.

There was a burn all the way across Mara's cheek, and she didn't want to find out what the rest of her body would be like.

Ray Felt the tears spilling down her face, but ignored them, the only thing in her mind the staring faces of her family.

Ray ran from the ambulance over to the house, noting its charred remainder.

She tried to get past the fire men and into the house, but they where stronger than the paramedics, and they managed to stop her, even though she kicked and punched and screamed, the tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Noooooooo!!"

she screamed, putting all her might into every second of sound.

"Nooooooo!!! she continued, her struggles getting weaker and weaker, along with her frequent cries.

At last she could be found huddled in a blanket in the back of an empty ambulance, the tears not stopping yet.

A large fire man hefted himself into the ambulance, and slowly edged over to the huddled figure.

"Miss, are you a resident of this house" His voice was harsh, and filled with sympathy.

Ray hesitated and then nodded.

"I'm afraid, all the people we found where dead, except for a little girl who died as she exited the house."

Ray chocked, and the tears hardened again, "Mara" she whispered.

the man Handed her a box filled with a few things, and patted her on the shoulder.

"These are the things that we could salvage."

With that he stepped out of the ambulance, turning round to give her a sympathetic smile, and say as kindly as he could,

"I'm sorry for you loss."

And then he was gone. Just like the rest of them.

Ray glanced at the box in her hands and looked through the things in it.

Her mothers diary, Mara's rabbit, a small framed portrait of her family, Sebastian their loyal family butler standing behind all of them, showing just a small hint of a smile under his large grey moustache. There were a few other things in there, things belonging to her brothers and the staff.

And one thing in particular caught her eye, it was a ring box that had been on michael's desk, and inside, was a beautiful silver engagment ring, with a small ruby set in the middle of what looked to be an eye. There was a small peice of paper foldeed into the box, which looked to be ideas of how to propose, and in small writing on the inside of the box, it said,

_'To my darling Elizabeth, will you marry me? With all the love in the world and more, Michael.'_

Along with Mara, Michael had been her other favorite sibling, a handsome young man, who had looked after her all her life, even when she had been just a baby, he had been the one to play with her all the time, the one who had tought her to read and write, instead of their grumpy governess, even though it had not been long since he himself had learnt to read.

There was a whisper in her ear, one that seemed to come from the air itself, but it sounded like her brother, in a charming kind of way.

_"I want you to have it Ray, so that you always remember i am with you, no matter where you go, and i will keep you safe, we all will, right guys?"_

There was an quiet whisper from what sounded like people of all ages, that said yes, in a firm and loving way.

Ray smiled at the air around her. "Thank you, everyone, rest in peace."

A gentle chuckle filled her ears, and a cool pair of lips brushed her cheek

_"Good luck, little sister" _and then he was gone.

Ray slid the ring onto the middle finger on her right hand, to serve as a reminder of them, and pushed the velvet box to the bottom of the rest of the stuffsalvaged from the fire.

She was taken to the hospital in the ambulance, where she stayed for the night. Not uttering a word to any one you tried to comunicate with her. She didn't touch the food that was placed infront of her, and she just ignored the hand that patted her shoulder.

In the morning, a lady in a pinstriped suit her blonde hair gelled back into a ponytail at the back of her head.She knocked on the door to the little room and let herself in. The lady introduced herself as Sarah McGrad, her social worker, who would help her to settle into the school her parents had chosen for her in the eventuality of their death.

A convent school for girls called st. Caterines in the hills of Scotland, where they had to wear the traditional school uniform 24/7 and where she was expected to get up every morning at 6 for early morning worship.

_That __doesn't sound too bad, but Scotland is along way from ho-_

Ray stopped that train of thought instantly, putting an iron fist of control on her tears, she reminded herself with a cold heart,

_You have no home._

* * *

Thank you for reading, i would really appreciate it if you review, and i will only post the next chapter if i have at least 9 of them.

Thank you!!

Xx Rinn xX


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Whatever you recognise isn't mine...

* * *

15 year old Ray Archer sat curled up on her bed at St Catherine's home for girls, soaking up a well used copy of Harry potter.

She wasn't particularly keen on the book, but it kept her out of trouble.

Plus, she had a new book to start, one that she hadn't read at all before.

It was called Page, by Tamora Pierce.

She placed Harry potter on the floor and picked up the new book, she had bought it for it's interesting cover, and was planning to start it after lunch, during the rest period.

Ray almost squealed when sister aggie burst into the room, her hands flew to her wimple, and she gave an annoyed sigh.

"Ray Archer look at the state of you!" she cried in her heavily accented Scottish voice.

Ray got of the bed to walk towards the mirror that sat pride of place on her desk not because she used it much, but because it had been screwed in place.

When she looked in, she saw a girl of good figure and blessed looks, or to be more precise she saw herself.

There she was in all her glory, her raven's wing black hair shining slightly were the sun hit it, and her dark sapphire blue eyes that could once have looked right into the soul but were now dulled with sorrow.

To top it all off was the smudge of mud across her forehead that would not come of no matter how many times she rubbed it.

Sister Aggie picked up her hair brushed and started to brush Ray raven's wing hair so that it shined from the light of the sun,

"Now change into a clean uniform, we have visitors today, and don't wear your work boots like last time"

With that she kissed ray on the forehead and walked out the door, closing it softly behind her. Ray looked down at her uniform, she liked it quite a lot, it was a pinafore made of yellow, navy blue and a slightly lighter blue tartan that had a pleated skirt to it that came down to about 2 inches above the knee, a half way bright, and half way pale yellow short sleeved school shirt, long navy blue socks with a yellow rim and ankle high black lace up boots.

Ray didn't care about the creases and the rip, but she changed anyway, just in case one of the nuns saw fit to punish her for her appearance, so she changed into one of her many spares, patted out the skirt and raced down stairs, stopping out of respect to bow to the statues of Jesus and St Catherine, then racing into the hall and getting into line just as the visitors walked through the door.

Sister Margaret gave the angriest look she had in her, and then glanced away,

_Great, I wasn't in time to stop the glare, there goes another rest period._

Ray sighed inwardly.

It was a young couple looking for someone to either foster or adopt, that was obvious enough. People that wanted to sponsor the school never looked over the girls first, just went straight to the office.

It was nothing new when the couple walked straight past her to the group of younger girls standing at the end of the line, it happened every day.

All of the girls gave a little smile and a curtsy, too naive to notice that they were all too old to be picked now, once you got past 10 nobody wanted you.

This was normal procedure now, it happened every day, no one ever even looked at Ray, even the rest of the girls hated her because of how quiet she was and all she ever did was do gardening and read in her spare time.

All of the Sisters had a grudge on her except Sister Aggie and none of the families that came to foster or adopt even glanced at her, and she hated it. She had been alone too long, she wished that, maybe one day someone would sweep her off her feet and take her home, too start a new life, away from all the harsh memories.

As soon as the couple had chosen a little blonde girl from the pre school section, the other girls gathered around sisterSister Margaret, who normally gave out the girl's weekly pocket money on a Friday, and guess what, it was Friday!! Joy...

All the girls got £5 a week as pocket money and were aloud to go into town once a month to spend it, but they were not aloud to buy clothes or shoes as the only clothes any of them were aloud to wear were their school uniform, so they bought things like books and make up. Ray had hoards of money kept away, as all she had ever bought were books.

The sisters would take away her pocket money for a long time if they found out that Ray practiced acrobatics and martial arts in her room. But she couldn't let herself get out of practice just because she was living in a children's home.

She had no idea what belt she was at martial arts, she had been taught by her brother Michael when she was younger, but she was really good, that was obvious, a black belt at least in a mixture of martial arts.

And then there was the acrobatics side of her, which had been the pride and joy of her mother, who had gladly taken her to the gym every day for two hours to practice, but Ray had only done it because she knew it would make her mother happy, and she knew that happiness was essential to keep her mother healthy.

Perhaps if she had known then that no matter how happy her mother was, she was going to die anyway, she would not have become so envolved with the whole acrobatics thing, but she was greatful she did, because it had helped her a great deal lately.

Sister Margaret called the girls names out, and handed each of them their pocket money, but like always, she saved Ray till last, just in case there was a shortage of notes.

"You Mistress Archer do not deserve money. You were told to be in the front hall by 11:30, but you arrived here at 11:31. Do you think that is acceptable? Just because you are of noble blood, you do not get special treatment. Now go and get your work boots on, you will be given extra chores for you tardiness."

Sister Aggie watched as Ray walked past, trying to hide her emotions, and being shoved by the other girls.

Was she the only one that cared for the poor girl? It had not even been a full year since she had lost her family, and that bull of a nun Margaret was being so horrid to her.

Aggie loved that girl, and wanted everything to be ok, but knew that it wasn't going to happen soon.

Ray bit down hard on her arm to stop the tears, and used her other hand to reach for her work boots from under her bed.

Why did she cry? She wondered over and over in her head, it wasn't like she needed the money, and Sister Margaret was always giving her extra chores and being mean.

But every day she would come up to her room, and bite her arm to keep the tears from flowing.

All along her arm where faint bruises and bite marks,that occasionally she would be embarrassed enough to steal a pot of makeup from one of the other girls to try and cover it up.

Rays work boots were just the same as all the other girls, a pair of plain black boots that came just below the knee and laced all the way up.

Ray was just tying a bow in her last boot, when an idea struck her; she was going to run away.

This idea had struck her more than once, and probably killed a few brain cells in the process of hitting her, but she had never had the guts to even get her bag from under her bed and put anything in it, but this time she could, she pulled it out for the first time in three years and started putting things in, spare clothes, being just about six spare uniforms, as many books as she could fit in, her mums old diary, her drawing things and the small mattered bunny that had belonged to her little sister Mara.

In after all this came things like her school boots and wash things like a hairbrush and toothbrush.

It wasn't until the last moment that she remembered the picture of her family that sat next to her bed, on a small bedside table.

She slowly undid the buckles that locked her suitcase and lifted the lid, knowing that is she was not careful every thing would pop out. Ray placed the photo in its frame on the top of all the rest of her stuff and began trying to force the lid shut.

She was just about to leave the room when she saw her open copy of "Page" lying on the bed and cursed, it wasn't going to fit in her old leather suitcase now.

She plonked herself on her bed and put her case across her knees as a sort of table to rest her book on as she read a bit just to get her in the mood for escape, and from that moment until she was discovered in her room she could loose herself in Tortall, letting her imagination run wild in a place were women had the guts to stand up for themselves.

She could hear the sounds see the picture and...And smell the smells?

Ray looked up and nearly had a heart attack when she looked around her. This was not her room; she was sitting a great hall filled with confused looking men who all sat round a large wooden table, staring at her. All of them were wearing things like breeches and boots and great big puffy shirts... was she hallucinating again?

Where was she?

Her number one guess was her history teacher's classroom, and number two still hadn't come to her mind.

She was still sitting cross-legged with her suitcase across her knees and her copy of Page still resided in her hands.

"Oops" she said quietly to herself.

She guessed the man at the head of the table was their leader, king? Prime minister?

She placed her suitcase on the floor next to her and stood up shakily.

Ray dipped a small curtsy, it was a little wobbly, (etiquette had not been her favourite lesson back at the convent)

Looking back up at him, she found his eyes connecting with hers, and blushed, looking straight back down at the floor.

"May I ask how you just appeared in one of the most strongly protected rooms in Tortall?" the king asked, still obviously confused,

"I...I don't know. Where is Tortall?" she replied not taking her eyes of the floor,

The 'King' stepped forward and placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Perhaps you have some kind of memory loss, Tortall is one of the larger countries of this area, and it is surrounded by countries such as Scanra, Tyra and Tusain."

Ray blushed deeply and whispered back,

"I've never heard of any of those places." The whole room let out a thunder of gasps and muttered comments to their neighbours.

Then it struck her, Ray glanced down at the floor and looked at the copy of Page.

Hadn't that been set in a place called Tortall?

She leant down to pick up the book and glanced at the back, and there it was, the word Tortall, printed in big letters at the top.

"I must have fallen asleep, I'm dreaming, that's it, I'm dreaming."

The 'king' looked at the book, and tried to smother what seemed to be a gasp.

"What is this? How can you have the story of that girl page, when you do not know were you are, and this tells of her future?"

He was perplexed, and walked back to his seat, the book still in his hands.

A lady with stern purple eyes and bright red hair walked over to her and pressed her hand to the girl's forehead.

She closed her eyes and whispered quietly,

"May I check your memories, see if I can awaken any memories of Tortall?"

Ray nodded, stunned, and whispered back, her proper voice nowhere to be found.

"But don't hurt me, there are memories there that I want to keep hidden."

The red head opened her eyes sharply, and looked at her suspiciously.

"The more you keep to yourself, the more we will suspect you of trouble"

Ray sighed, "Ok, but don't blame me if you see something you don't like, and I know from experience, I don't like half the stuff there."

There was a feeling in her brain, which felt like someone was poking her head from the inside.

The woman gasped and Ray saw a tear trickle down her cheek, she felt the prodding increase, and then her vision went black and she slumped to the floor, lying gracelessly across the lady's feet.

Ray had always been able to hear while she was unconscious; it was just something that ran in her family, not something normal, but something she had learned to live with.

While swimming through the blackness around her she heard the red head say,

"The things I saw Jon, the flames, I felt her fear of them, and felt the pain she had felt when her family were killed. It was awful. The girl is not from this world, and she has not memory of how she got here. I don't think she will do us any harm, but send her to Numair to be on the safe side." she sniffed the last bit, and moved her feet from under Ray's body.

_I warned her, I warned her not to disturb the dark side, but did she listen? no! _Ray thought furiously, trying to swim back towards the light.

She felt her body being lifted, and tried even harder to get back inside it, she had no idea what would happen to it while she was in here thinking.

The body the young man held in his arms gasped and started flailing almost straight after.

"Shhh, its ok, we're taking you to someone who can help." Her thrashing weakened, and she opened her eyes too look up into deep, kind brown ones.

"My name is Neal, Alanna made sure that I took you myself; she said something about you needing to be taken by someone trust worthy. Well I'm glad she thinks I'm trust worthy, it takes a lot to get any kind of praise from that dragon lady."

"Who is Alanna?" She asked weakly, her voice starting to regain some volume.

Neal looked a bit surprised by the question, but he answered anyway.

"Alanna the lioness, kings champion and first lady knight in over 100 years, now that's a title that sums it up pretty well. Did you know that she hid her sex for 8 years while she was training, and said she was a boy? I suppose she isn't the only one now, my friend Kel is a page, and should reach Knighthood... at least i hope so."

Ray smiled and patted his arm, "You can put me down, I can walk...I think"

Neal let her slide gently to the floor, she stood there wobbling for a second, and then tried to take a step.

She slid to the floor with an undignified squeal. Neal helped her up, with a chuckle and swung her arm over his shoulder, placing one of his own around her waist.

"I still don't know your name; you didn't tell anyone before Alanna knocked you out with her gift. Oh, and she asked me to tell you sorry for that."

"I'm Lady Ray Archer of Stalla-Ga, I suppose I'm the head of the family now, seem as the rest of it is dead." She looked down and sighed. She felt the arm around her waste tighten slightly, and then release. When she looked up at Neal, he gave her a warm smile and then looked straight ahead.

They walked in silence for a moment before Ray gasped and tried to turn around.

"My things, I need that suit case, it has my life in it." Neal steadied her again and waited for her to finish.

"Its ok, they have been taken to your new room, its fine. We made sure your new room was close to Numair's, just in case you need him, it was decided that he would be your mentor while you're here, and he will also be your teacher if you test positive for the gift. We haven't told Numair any of this yet, but I'm sure he'll play along"

Neal seemed ok, but would she like this man, what was his name again?

"Who?" she asked politely.

"Numair, the most powerful mage in all of Tortall, and a complete kitten at heart, you can ask Daine about that. There is nothing to be worried about, the only person that Numair doesn't get along with is some bloke called Perrin, and that has a lot to do with him trying to kiss Daine."

At last they reached a room with a brass plaque with Numair Salmalin carved at the top, and at the bottom, in newer lettering, Veralidaine Sarrasri.

"That door, three down will be your new room, so Daine or Numair will help you over there if you still need help later."

He reached up and knocked on the door, then waited for a minute and knocked again.

A young lady who looked about 21 looked out of the door; her thick brown hair tumbled round her face, accenting her blue/grey eyes.

She smiled at Neal who turned an interesting shade of pink.

"Hi Neal, can I help you?"

Neal cleared his throat.

"This is Lady Ray Archer of Stalla-Ga, and she is of a need to speak to Numair. Is it possible to see him?"

Daine blinked and looked Ray from head to toe, then smiled.

"Numair is asleep at the moment, could you come back later?" Her eyes kind.

"Sorry, Daine, an order from the king, this young lady just appeared in the royal council hall, and has no idea where she is, Alanna is really distressed about her, but says that she poses no threat to us. She also says that she is from another world, and I'm guessing, stop me if I'm wrong,I'm guessing she may have been telling the truth"

Daine grinned back and replied.

"In that case, just a second."

Her head disappeared behind the door and there was a lot of groaning and muttered, 'just 5 more minutes.' after a minute or so a really tall man who looked half asleep opened the door fully and glanced at Neal.

"This better be good Neal" He said harshly, his voice rough from sleep. Neal pointed to Ray who still hung on his shoulder.

"And this is...?"

"Ray Archer of Stalla-Ga, sir" Ray said for herself. She looked at the floor the whole time she spoke, but didn't let her fear reach her voice.

She felt a hand under her chin and she looked up at him as he studied her face.

_People do this a lot_ she thought and shook his hand away from head irritated.

"Numair, This is your new student." Numair glared at Neal and snapped his fingers.

A black ball of fire sparked into his hand, and Ray flinched and hid behind Neal.

"Jon, why have you just sprung this on me, you know I hate it when you do that"

Numair notice Ray's odd reaction to the magic fire and played the thought round in his head a bit.

"I am sorry Numair, but she just appeared in the middle of one of the most highly protected rooms in the entire city. What else was I supposed to do? Plus, she's as shy as a mouse, so I didn't want to scare her by asking questions in front of all those people"

The voice of the king emerged from the fire. Ray poked her head out just a little way, so she could look at the ball of fire in confusion, then sticking it back behind Neal when it flared up again.

"Never mind, it might be quite interesting. But you will have to repay me."

Numair closed his fist around the fire and it vanished.

"Well, may I call you Ray?" She nodded silently and sharply, still hiding behind Neal.

"It's ok, Ray, I'm not going to hurt you. Come and sit in my workroom, Neal can come with you if he has to."

"I'm really sorry, Ray, but I have to get back to training, or both Wyldon and Kel will have my gut for garters."

Ray swung her head round to look at him with pleading eyes.

"Really, Ray, it will be fine, Numair won't hurt you, I promise, and Daine will be here."

Ray reluctantly let go of Neal's arm and immediately regretted it. Her balance was still awful after what seem like the pounding of her life, and she fell onto the floor again, with another embarrassing squeal.

"Oh, and she must have drained herself getting here, and her legs are as weak as cooked noodles. So you're going to have to help her in. I will see you around, Ray, and if you need me, I will be at the practice yards, one of these two will show you were that is."

He pulled her up off the floor, and handed her over to Numair, who put his arm around her waist in place of Neal's.

Neal scampered off down the corridor, leaving Ray on her own with this strange, tall... handsome man.

_Stop it_ she told herself _this man is going to be your, teacher, you can't have a crush on him, plus, he has a girlfriend, and one more his age. But Neal was nice._

Numair helped her through his quarters and into a room at the back that looked like some kind of workshop, or lab.

He sat her on a high stool, and started firing her with questions.

Ray answered as many as she could, but still found it hard to understand this man fully.

He opened his hand and summoned a little black flame into his palm.

Ray was so scared she tried to back away but instead fell off the back of the stool, she tried to grab the table edge to stop herself but missed and smacked her head on the stone floor.

There was a sickening thud, and Daine came running into the room.

"Numair, what did you do!?" Daine ran over to where Ray lay unconscious for the second time that day and lifted her head, she felt a sticky wet substance on her hand, and when she looked, blood had spilled all over her fingers.

"Numair, why did she fall?" she said desperately.

Numair knelt down next to Daine, his face confused.

"All I did was summon a little flame on my hand, not a big one, just a tiny flame"

Daine shook her head.

"A lot of people are afraid of magic, she could even be afraid of fire, you never know. But for now, let's just get her to the infirmary, and then we can talk to her about it later, that is if she remembers."

Numair hung his head guiltily.

* * *

Thank you!

Thanks for reading; you know the drill, 6 reviews or no new chapter.

Thank you again.

I hope you like it.

Xx RinnTam xX


	3. Chapter 2

Here we go again folks!

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it isn't mine!

* * *

When Ray finally woke up, from what seemed like swimming through tar for days, it was to the cloudy sight of Neal leaning over her.

He turned his head away for a second and said, though it was quite hard to make out,

"Nuwair, I wink see ith afake." Huh?

Ray shook her head slightly, and replied, in a voice that shocked her; it was so dry and sandpapery,

"I ain't no fake!"

Neal chuckled, and brushed back a strand of her hair.

"Calm down, you... I was just telling Numair you where awake."

So her hearing had been funny... makes sense, why would they have thought she was a fake? A fake what?

She caught a glance of Numair watching her intently from the chair next to her bed.

"Why am I here? No, wait. Where am I?"

Ray caught the guilty look that spread across his face, and internally sighed.

_He pushed me didn't he... no wait, that isn't the right 'I pushed her look' that's a sort of 'perhaps I could have prevented this' look _

She thought, and gave him a weak little smile. He smiled back, and fired into a long and detailed explanation, which could probably have been summed up into 'you fell of a chair and hit you head on the stone floor'

"Ray, I have to do some tests, to see if your head was damaged when it impacted, it won't hurt a bit, I promise, in fact, it'll feel quite cooling."

He placed his fingers on her temples, and there was a flash of deep green light that jumped from his fingertips to her head, it terrified her, but she didn't move, because he was right, it did feel nice.

"Does your head hurt?" his voice was quiet and calm.

"Yes" came the pained whisper of a reply.

After a while, Neal took his hands away and sighed.

"I think she has selective memory loss, she remembers nothing from when she entered your quarters, to when she fell, she may have days when she goes totally blind, but then gets her vision back when she wakes up the next morning, but I may be able to cure that."

"I'm going to go blind?" Ray panicked, and a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

Neal wiped then away, and stroked her hair.

"Not really, but one day you may wakeup and not be able to see anything but bright white light, when that happens, ring for a maid to get me and sit down, I will have a look to see if I can do anything, your sight will be totally back to normal when you wake up the next day, ok?"

Ray nodded, and settled back onto her pillow. She was just about to fall asleep when she remembered her manners, and said;

"Neal? Thanks, and Numair, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know I'm afraid of fire."

She let her head fall back onto the pillow, and fell straight asleep, feeling only a ghost of the kiss that Neal hastily pressed to her forehead.

* * *

When Ray woke up this time, it was to an empty room, so white she couldn't make anything out.

Acting quite unlike herself, she began to cry. Why? She had no idea. Perhaps it was homesickness, but you need a home for that.

She drew her knees up to her chest, and rested her head tiredly on them, to cry quietly to herself.

Her gentle sobs caught the attention of the guard who stood outside her room, who poked his head round the door and regarded her for a moment before making her jump.

Ray lifted her head sharply, and her eyes took on a look of panic. She glanced around her, for a route of escape, but found none.

"Please, miss, I was just wondering if you where ok, 'cause I heard you crying, and thought that maybe I should get Sir Nealen..."

Ray calmed down some, and smiled uncertainly.

"Thank you, and yes please, it would be a great help if you could go get him for me... what was your name?"

He bowed his head and introduced himself as Aram, before scurrying off to find Neal.

Neal, of course, came running, and was there within minutes.

"Are you ok? The guard said you where crying... can you tell me what's wrong?"

Ray, who had been fine for a moment, tried hard not to start crying again, and instead sat there for a moment, her lip wobbling, before she broke into a massive fit of sobs.

Neal sat down on the bed, so he could gather her up into a big hug and pull her onto his lap.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh" he soothed, stroking her hair comfortingly while she buried her head in his shoulder and cried herself silly.

"Come on, you can tell me if something bothers you, I'll understand, I promise."

Ray sniffed, and chocked back a sob.

"I'm blind..." she whispered.

"Oh, Ray, I'm so sorry, I really am. I am looking for a way to solve this, I promise"

She nodded, and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Neal." She chuckled, and looked up into his eyes.

He leaned foreword, hesitated, and then pressed his lips tenderly to her salty ones.

Ray had kissed boys before, but this was different somehow. Sweeter, in a way.

She pressed into Neal a little, deepening the kiss.

Neal pulled away, and looked Ray in the eyes.

"Thank you." He said simply, pulling Ray close again.

They sat for a while, Ray listening to Neal's heartbeat, and Neal just being content to hold her.

Ray finally fell asleep on Neal's lap, and dreamt of happy things for the first time in a long while.

* * *

Thank you for reading, hope you like it.

I really have no idea where to go from here, so i was wondering if you guys could give me a few ideas, I would really appreciate it.

Thank again!

P.S... was it ok that Neal and Ray got together, it just kind of slipped out.


End file.
